Cargo bays of aircraft are used in various configurations. While the primary function is here to stow luggage, cargo bays are also used to accommodate catering, break areas or waste. The most familiar configurations in this conjunction are standard containers or pallets (“cargo loading”), loads comprised of bulk mixed cargo (“bulk”), a telescope system (“telescopic bin”), a conveyor belt (“sliding carpet”), lower deck catering (“lower deck catering”), a lower deck lift (“lower deck lift”) and lower deck facilities (“lower deck facilities”), such as beds, personnel break areas, waste containers, etc. The various arrangements for accommodating the corresponding configuration are made while manufacturing the aircraft. For example, DE 199 61 734 C1 discloses such a cargo bay system. The disadvantage here is that changes in the cargo bay configuration are complex and time intensive.